How It's Supposed To Be
by ms.mahan
Summary: Rose/Scorpius. sequel to Taking Advantage. fluffy. In an empty classroom, Scorpius sets things straight between him and Rose.


Hello! Im back again with my second post this week.

This is a sequel to my story Taking Advantage.

I got a few request for a sequel and I decided to answer them.

This is fluffy,but it furthers Rose and Scorpius's relationship.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It had been a week since Rose had led him into that cursed closet and Scorpius was going absolutely crazy. He spent half of his time avoiding any and all friends or relatives of Rose, and the other half thinking about her.

He simply couldn't understand why she acted the way she did. Before that night, she had shown very little interest in him. Then she had shown _a lot_. Now she was back to ignoring him again.

It was all very confusing and thin about it gave Scorpius a headache.

At the moment, the fair-skinned Malfoy was walking swiftly down the hall, wary of boys with wands that could be lurking around the corner.

He had barely escaped the hoard when they decided to attack him last time, hiding out in the infirmary and nursing a self-induced nosebleed. It had been the only thing he could think of at the time.

Scorpius turned the next corner only to be yanked by the back of his shirt into an abandoned classroom.

He heard the lock click and immediately pulled out his wand and prepared for a duel.

A laugh, devilish and amused rang through the air. "What are you so riled up about?" Rose asked with a smirk.

Scorpius glared at her and put his wand away, walking over to an empty desk. "I was expecting one of your many protectors."

Her grin fell and she looked genuinely remorseful for a moment. "I'm sorry about that."

Scorpius's anger immediately fled. He couldn't be mad at her when she looked so sad. He turned to her. "It's okay." He said quietly.

The Weasley girl began walking towards him then. He allowed it because he thought she was just upset. Scorpius didn't realize that she was just the opposite until it was too late and she had him pinned to the desk.

Rose pounced on him much like she had when they had been in the closet.

Her lips were on his in a second and she was already taking advantage of his opened mouth.

It was all the same as the last time, but now his mind wasn't fogged with alcohol and his sense of judgment wasn't so impaired.

Scorpius forced himself to not kiss her back, no matter how tempting, and pried her off him.

He held her at arms length, his hands on her shoulders.

She tried to kiss him again, cheeks red and breathing labored.

The blonde teenager shook her slightly and held her tighter. "Rose.' He said softly. "Rose, stop it."

She tried to jerk out his grip one more time before she gave a sort of growl. "Why?" She glared up at him.

"Because…" Scorpius dropped his arms. "It's not supposed to happen this way." He murmured the last part so quietly that he couldn't even hear it himself.

"What was that?" Rose took a step closer.

Scorpius paused for a moment before gathering his courage and repeating him self. He lifted his head and looked right into her hazel eyes. "I said, it's not supposed to be like this."

She froze. "What's it supposed to be like then?"

The Malfoy's cheeks were blazing now, but so were hers. Scorpius moved closer to her. He picked her up and placed her gently on the table behind him. He moved to stand between her legs.

They're eyes met. All the predatory fire was gone from her

golden-brown orbs.

Scorpius's hands were shaking as he placed them slowly on her neck, tilting her face up to his.

He inched closer.

Her lips parted in anticipation.

"Like this." He whispered, so close that their lips brushed when he spoke.

She shut her eyes as his breath washed over her; it was intoxicating.

He kissed her then, moving his lips over her own.

Unlike the kisses they had shared before, this on was sweet and slow. He took the time to explore her mouth, caressing her tongue with his own.

It was just how he imagined it.

They seemed to stay lie that forever, only breaking away when it became absolutely necessary to breathe.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now, since first year." Scorpius murmured.

Rose nodded, already moving in for another kiss. "Since I first saw you at Platform 9 ¾." She agreed before pressing her mouth over his.

* * *

"You're sure you want to do this?" Rose asked again, fixing her red hair.

"I'm sure." Scorpius replied. He stood from his perch on the dormitory couch. "Let's go."

Rose nodded and walked over to him. She fixed his collar before pecking him on the cheek and taking his hand. "Let's go then."

She began tugging on his arm, pulling him out of the common room. She pulled him all the way across the school and up to Gryffindor tower.

Natasha Longbottom stood outside, ready to greet them. "They're not very happy." She told the couple.

"I wasn't expecting they would be." Rose said.

Natasha nodded and moved to the painting entrance. "Just giving you a heads up." She said the password and opened the door, motioning for Rose and Scorpius to follow behind he.

At their entrance, all chatter ceased. Natasha ducked and moved to sit on the couch with the rest of Rose's friends and relatives, all wearing an assortments of different house colors.

Rose and Scorpius stood in front of them, holding hands.

All was silent until Rose spoke. "Hey guys…"

Then the large group erupted.

"A Malfoy!"

"No Way!"

"Not our Rose!"

"What would dad say?"

The Ravenclaw couple was only able to hear some of what was being shouted.

"HEY!" Everyone turned and looked at Rose. The look on her face and the memory of her temper were enough to quiet down the crown again.

"Scorpius has something to say." She growled out.

"What if we don't want to listen?" Fred asked and then shrank back down into his seat when Rose turned her seething gaze on him.

Scorpius cleared his throat nervously. "I just wanted to let you all know that I am dating Rose now." He looked at Rose and then back at the crowd. "I just wanted to make that all clear, that I was not taking advantage of Rose."

"Okay. I think I've said my piece."

Rose turned to him and her gaze softened. "Alright. Lets go."

And they walked out the door, Scorpius wrapping his arm around Rose's waist.

* * *

I'm not really happy with the second part.

Oh, well.

I hope you guys liked it.

Give me feedback!


End file.
